


[Podfic] some words build houses in your throat

by only_more_love



Series: 2019 Cap-Ironman Bingo, Round 2 [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Background Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Bittersweet Ending, Canon Divergence - Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Complicated Relationships, Emotional Infidelity, Gen, Irish Steve Rogers, Love Confessions, M/M, Missing Scene, POV Tony Stark, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, Team as Family, Walt Whitman - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 19:20:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20894798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/only_more_love/pseuds/only_more_love
Summary: Podfic for "some words build houses in your throat," by only_more_love.The night before they travel back in time, Tony says what he needs to say.Recorded for the 2019 Cap-Ironman Bingo, Round 2 - Square N5: with closed eyes.





	[Podfic] some words build houses in your throat

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [some words build houses in your throat](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20184853) by [only_more_love](https://archiveofourown.org/users/only_more_love/pseuds/only_more_love). 

> The intro music is borrowed from Toby Lightman's "Holding a Heart." 
> 
> If you have a request for something you'd like to hear as a podfic, let me know. I can't guarantee anything, but I'm open to requests. I plan to participate in the upcoming [Marvel Trumps Hate charity auction,](https://marveltrumpshate.tumblr.com/) if you'd like to bid on my podficcing services—or bid on any of the other wonderful creators who'll be participating as well. :)
> 
> Happy listening! <3

Fic by only_more_love  
  
Read by only_more_love

[Download the MP3 from Mediafire.](http://www.mediafire.com/file/1i0fl6tr6b5nf4b/some_words_build_houses_in_your_throat.mp3/file)

57:21 || 106 MB

[Stream on Google Drive.](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1qRquoW3yhz7mOLDO1Re9fwHGGhAY87zO/view?usp=sharing)

**Author's Note:**

> And that's it for podfic for a little while; I have fic to write. 
> 
> Thanks for listening. :) Comments and kudos are always appreciated. If you've enjoyed the story and/or my reading of it, please let me know. All comments are treasured, and I do respond to all of them, though it sometimes takes me a while. The original fic, which in this case happens to be mine, is linked to above.
> 
> If you feel like it, come say hi on [Tumblr](https://onlymorelove.tumblr.com) or Discord; I'm relatively harmless. ;) On Discord, I'm onlymorelove#8488.


End file.
